


Heartlines

by greywarrenanea



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Best Friends, Boda, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mejores Amigos, Reconciliation, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywarrenanea/pseuds/greywarrenanea
Summary: Un casamiento. Dos mejores amigos distanciados que desean volver a ser lo que eran antes. Un beso equivocado. Una herida que duele constantemente. ¿Podrán arreglar sus errores y escuchar finalmente lo que sus corazones les dictan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre de la fanfic proviene de la canción "Heartlines" de Florence + the Machine, recomiendo escucharla!

_Just keep following the heartlines on your head_

 

-¿Dónde estás, Sam? Hace diez minutos que estoy parado en la entrada esperando a que llegues.

- _La avenida por la que estoy yendo es un infierno caótico de autos. Avanzo un metro cada cinco minutos, y a este paso voy a llegar al salón para cuando todos se hayan ido._ – Steve maldijo la elección de Sam por haber decidido ir en autos separados; si hubiese viajado con él, ahora estarían adentro tomando unas bebidas y Steve hubiese estado mucho más calmado.- _Pero creo que tengo una salida a unos 200 metros así que voy tomarla y en veinte minutos estaré por ahí_. –Steve cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Okay, Sam. Mientras que estés aquí. – Pudo sentir cómo Sam sonreía.

- _Tranquilo, amigo. Aguanta sólo veinte minutos y llegaré a tu rescate_. – Ambos dijeron adiós y cortaron.

Steve guardó su celular en sus pantalones y posó su mirada en los escalones de marfil, decorados en las barandillas con cintas blancas y violetas, y en la gran puerta de madera que se encontraba al final. Estaba abierta y se podía escuchar música que sonaba en su interior, junto con las voces que charlaban allí dentro. Ver todo eso lo hacía preguntarse si de verdad debía entrar a la fiesta.

_Claro que sí, idiota_. Escuchó a su voz interior.  _Es la fiesta de casamiento de tus mejores amigos. Si no entras, te convertirás en el peor amigo del mundo. Natasha te mataría si supiera que no estuviste presente por culpa de una estúpida persona._

Eso era verdad. Natasha lo mataría. Supo que tenía que estar ahí para brindarle apoyo y mostrarle su felicidad por su casamiento con Clint. Y no era que no estaba feliz por ellos, claro que no. Ellos se merecían lo mejor de lo mejor. Se habían conocido años atrás en la universidad y habían estado meses sin parar de coquetear pero sin ninguno de los dos dando el primer movimiento para invitar al otro a salir. Steve había estado harto de escuchar “Natasha dijo esto...” y de “Clint hizo lo otro...” y un día los sentó a ambos en su departamento y les dijo que si no empezaban a salir, él dejaría de ser el amigo de ambos. Clint y Natasha habían sonreído, se habían levantado de la mesa y se habían ido juntos a un café. Steve nunca había estado tan orgulloso de haberlos impulsado a hacer eso.

Ahora, cuatro años después de esa tarde, Steve se encontraba usando un traje elegante negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul y dudaba de su asistencia a uno de los hechos más importantes de sus amigos porque  _él estaba siendo un estúpido cobarde._

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Ver a su ex-mejor amigo y no poder disfrutar plenamente de una de las mejores noches de la vida de sus mejores amigos porque ya no eran amigos? ¿Verlo y no poder reír juntos al ver a las personas borrachas hacer el ridículo en la pista de baile? ¿Verlo y no poder bailar con él porque seguramente iba a bailar con una mujer hermosa o coquetear con un hombre? ¿Verlo y no poder abrazarlo como antes lo hacía? ¿Verlo y no poder decirle cuanto lo extrañaba? ¿Verlo y no poder hacer volver el tiempo atrás?

Bueno, sí. Todo eso era lo peor que podía pasar y seguramente otras cosas peores. Sólo tenía que pasar un par de horas en el mismo lugar y evitar cualquier contacto mínimo.

 Saludarlo. Era obvio que iba a tener que saludarlo. Y eso era lo que planeaba hacer. Si se lo encontraba, lo iba a saludar y luego continuaría con lo que estaba haciendo. Listo, fácil. ¿Verdad? Sin pensarlo más, se secó sus manos sudorosas en el pantalón, tomó una bocanada de aire y subió los escalones.

 

 

Apenas cruzó las puertas del salón se dio cuenta que Natasha y Clint le habían mentido al decir que el lugar elegido para el festejo era “modesto pero muy hermoso”. Se podría decir que el lugar era como el salón real de un castillo europeo. Era enorme, muy espacioso, con columnas, paredes y piso de mármol. Del techo se desprendían pequeños candelabros de vidrio que rodeaban a uno más grande. Debajo de este se encontraba la pista de baile que de un lado tenía una barra de bebidas junto a un buffet lleno de distintas comidas. Del otro lado estaban las mesas decoradas con manteles blancos y detalles en dorado. En un extremo alejado de la pista se podía ver una puerta que, Steve suponía, llevaba a un patio externo. El lugar era magnífico y de ensueño, ideal para el comienzo de la vida nueva de Nat y Clint. 

Steve notó que comenzaban a llegar los invitados, lo que suponía significaba un largo rato de saludos cordiales e introducciones. Su actividad favorita: socializar con la gente. Pero antes de todo eso, iba a necesitar un buen trago. Se encaminó al bar.

Mientras esperaba por su whisky, una mano se apoyó en su espalda y lo sobresaltó.

\- Hola amigo -dijo Sam con una sonrisa que contagió a Steve.

\- Hola. ¿No me vas a reprochar el hecho de que aún no empezó la fiesta y ya estoy tomando? -Sam soltó una risa.

\- Nah, sé que lo necesitas más que yo. Aunque me gustaría acompañarte.- Pidió su bebida y se volvió a Steve.- ¿Y? ¿Ya lo viste? - Steve suspiró tristemente.

\- Nope. Todavía no. ¿Tu sí? 

\- Si. Estaba hablando con una de las amigas de Nat. - Steve lo sabía. Era imposible que ninguna mujer se resistiera a la personalidad encantadora de Bucky, y más en estas situaciones donde hay esperanzas para cualquier solterona (o solterón) de encontrar pareja. Sam pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.- Steve, estamos aquí para apoyarte. Si necesitas un descanso o distraerte un rato de él, solo dinos y lo haremos.¿Okay?

Steve sonrió. Quería tanto a Sam y,en momentos como estos, se sentía aún más agradecido.

-Okay.

-Y ahora, vamos a hacer lo que vinimos a hacer: beber y comer como cerdos.- Ambos rieron. Cuando estuvieron listas sus bebidas, se dirigieron al buffet y llenaron sus platos. Luego se caminaron hasta la zona de las mesas y se sentaron. 

Sam le estaba contando sobre el nuevo hombre que había ingresado a su grupo de terapia. Steve lo había conocido en la clínica en la que trabajaba Sam cuando comenzó a dar clases de dibujo y de pintura. Sam era uno de los residentes en Psicología en aquél momento y daba terapia grupal, como aún lo seguía haciendo. Se hicieron amigos en la sala de descanso de la clínica un día en el que Steve había llevado una remera con una referencia de Star Wars y descubrieron que ambos eran fans absolutos de la saga. Pero el que hizo que se hicieran aún más amigos fue, extrañamente, Bucky. Sam había acudido al pedido de ayuda de Steve para convencer a Bucky de ir a la terapia grupal que ofrecía la clínica para los veteranos de guerra. Además, Sam había estado presente en su recuperación y mejora, y también lo había estado cuando Bucky rompió el corazón de Steve. Sam había estado furioso con Bucky pero Steve le había pedido que no pasara su ira con Bucky y que lo siguiera ayudando en su  nueva inserción a la sociedad. Y Sam, como el buen amigo que era, lo había hecho. 

Steve había estado tan concentrado en la historia que narraba Sam que no notó a Tony y a Pepper sentarse en su misma mesa. Tony estaba vestido con un traje negro que combinaba con su pantalón, su corbata y zapatos. Pepper lucía un vestido dorado largo con brillos y un parte de su pelo estaba recogido en un pequeño rodete. 

 - ¿Y? ¿Ya lo vieron? - Les preguntó Tony. Steve resopló. 

 - Nope. Sam lo hizo. ¿Y ustedes?

 - Oh, claro que sí. ¿Cómo no notarlo? Luce espectacular. - respondió Tony - ¿O no tengo razón, Pepper? - Pepper sonrió a su novio. 

 - Sí que la tienes, Tony. -soltó una risa - Si no estuviésemos juntos, definitivamente me acercaría a él.

 -Si no estuviésemos juntos, YO me acercaría a él.- le dijo Tony.- Tiene un traje que marca perfectamente su cuerpo y su pelo está peinado elegantemente. Además, tiene unos pómulos para matar. 

\- Chicos, chicos.- Sam los interrumpió.- Basta. Tratemos de ayudar a Steve a que tenga una buena noche. ¿Okay? 

\- Sí, señor. - Pepper se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a Steve y lo abrazó. 

\- Si lo ves y te pones nervioso, búscame. ¿Si? - le dijo en su oído. 

 - Sí. Gracias Pepper.- Steve le sonrió. 

\- Tranquilo, Rogers.- dijo Tony.- Si no estuviera con Pepper, también me acercaría a ti. - y le guiñó un ojo. Steve suspiró.  Esta noche iba a ser larga.   

Después de un rato, Steve les preguntó a sus amigos si querían algo de beber y se dirigió al bar. Allí ordenó dos whiskys para él y Tony, una cerveza para Sam y un trago tropical para Pepper. Mientras esperaba a que se los preparaban, unas personas se acercaron a él para coquetear (dos mujeres trataron de preguntarle discretamente si había venido con alguien y le hicieron prometer un baile con ambas y un hombre le preguntó si quería acompañarlo al baño para “ayudarlo con un problema personal”). Cuando el barman finalmente le trajo las bebidas, Steve se dio cuenta que no iba a poder llevarlas todas sin otra persona. Estaba marcando en número de teléfono de Sam cuando una voz cerca de él le dijo: 

\- Wow, ¿no crees que todas esas bebidas son más que suficientes para ti solo? -Steve se congeló en su lugar, celular olvidado en su mano. Dios, ¿acaso no podía tener un poco de tiempo antes de afrontar las cosas? Lentamente se dio vuelta y lo vio.

 - Buck. 

\- Oh.- La sonrisa que tenía Bucky dos segundos antes de ver a quien le había hablado, desapareció. - Hola Steve. 

Steve comenzó a sentir que se quedaba sin aire y que las piernas le temblaban. Observó rapidamente a Bucky y se arrepintió. Tony y Pepper no habían mentido cuando dijeron que lucía espectacular. Con un traje de pies a cabeza azul marino, zapatos oscuros y una corbata oscura también que hacía resaltar sus ojos claros, Bucky estaba hermoso. Para Steve siempre lo había hecho. Pero hoy definitivamente lo estaba. Su pelo, que desde su vuelta lo había querido tener un poco más largo de lo usual, ahora estaba recogido en un rodete masculino. Y era verdad, tenía unos pómulos para matar. Para mantener la postura, Steve abrió la boca y le preguntó: 

\- ¿Cómo está todo? - Bucky se movió incómodo. 

\- Todo está bien. 

\- Eso es bueno. - Steve notó la incomodidad de Bucky y le dolió saber que era a causa de él. Quiso irse a la mierda.- Bueno, fue agradable verte. Nos vemos después. 

 - Sí. Lo mismo digo.- Asintió a Steve y se fue caminando para el patio externo. Sin más, Steve se dirigió hacia la mesa de sus amigos y se sentó sin decir nada.  

\- ¿Y nuestras bebidas? -le preguntó Tony enojado. Mierda, había decidido irse lo más rápido de ahí posible y se había olvidado de ellas. Sintió como la mano de Sam se apoyaba en su hombro. 

\- ¿Lo viste, verdad? -le dijo suavemente. Steve asintió y llevó sus manos hacia su cara. 

\- Estás más pálido de lo normal.- le dijo Pepper.- ¿Qué pasó? - Steve tomó una bocanada larga de aire y lo soltó. 

 - Estaba esperando a que me trajeran nuestras bebidas y, cuando lo hicieron, me di cuenta que era imposible traerlas yo solo. - Miró el plato que tenía frente suyo.- Estaba marcando el número de Sam cuando escuché a un hombre que se burló de mi por todas las bebidas que había pedido y supe que era él. - Hizo una pausa y volvió a tomar aire.- Tuvieron que ver la cara que puso cuando se dio cuenta quien era yo. Se puso incómodo y sabía que no quería hablar conmigo, así que no lo hice. 

\- ¿Y luego? - preguntó Pepper. Steve miró a sus angustiados amigos. 

\- Le dije que me alegraba de verlo y que lo vería más tarde. Porque es obvio, ¿no?Es imposible evitarlo toda la noche. - Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Tony se levantó de su asiento, miró a Steve y le dijo:

 - Amigo, creo que vas a necesitar ese whisky.- y se dirigió al bar. 

Tony tenía razón. Steve iba a necesitar ese whisky y mucho más. 

 

 

 

 

Natasha estaba radiante. Su vestido blanco tenía una especia de escote en V y caía en forma de cascada hasta el suelo. Su pelo estaba recogido en un rodete que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes y unos aros de diamantes. Cuando se movía por la pista era con tanta ligereza y elegancia como la bailarina que era. Sonreía a todos con una sonrisa educada y amable pero al ver a sus amigos, esa actitud desaparecía y su sonrisa se convertía en verdadera. A lo lejos, Clint la observaba. Ella era lo que hacía que él fuera feliz. En un momento Natasha levantó la mirada, lo vio a él y sonrió aún más. Clint no pudo no sonreírle de vuelta. Natasha rio y siguió hablando con la gente. Clint supo que su propósito en esa vida era hacerla sonreir así todos los días, y eso se prometió.

Clint seguía admirando la belleza de Natasha cuando Steve apareció a su lado con dos vasos de champagne. Le ofreció uno y Clint aceptó con gusto.

\- ¿Ya estás borracho de amor, eh? – le preguntó Steve con una sonrisa y un pequeño empujón. Clint le sonrió.

\-  Siempre lo estuve. En el instante en que la conocí, con su fría personalidad y su gran andar, supe que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella. Y aquí estoy. No me arrepiento de nada.

\-  Sí, pero al que tienen que agradecer ambos es a mí.- le contestó Steve.- Si no los hubiese sentado, ustedes no hubieran movido ni un pelo.

\- Nah, yo iba a arriesgarme e iba a invitarla a salir.- Clint miró a su amigo y lo abrazó. - Pero gracias igual.- Steve lo abrazó de vuelta y luego se separaron pero Clint dejó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Steve.- Espero que algún día también vos encuentres a esa persona especial que te haga sentir feliz a todo momento del día.- Steve miró a lo lejos a la persona especial que ya él había encontrado hace mucho tiempo.

Y una sonrisa triste asomó su rostro.

\- Aunque creo que ya lo hiciste. – continuó Clint. Miraba a Steve con angustia y tristeza en sus ojos, porque sabía que lo que quería su amigo era algo inalcanzable y le molestaba no poder hacer nada por él. Steve notó esa sensación y decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Basta de hablar de mí en el día más especial y alegre de tu vida.- Steve volvió a sonreírle a Clint y éste también lo hizo.- ¿Ya tienen todo resuelto para el viaje de luna de miel?

\- Yep. Después de la fiesta, un coche nos pasará a buscar y nos llevará al hotel. Descansamos la noche allí y a la mañana iremos al aeropuerto, y volaremos a Budapest.

\- “Descansar”.-Steve levantó sus manos y con sus dedos hizo formas de comillas.- Claro que van a “descansar”.- dijo con actitud burlona.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Querés que te diga todos los detalles de la noche? Porque sabes que ni Nat ni yo tenemos problema de ello.

\- ¡No! – Steve se tapó las orejas con las manos.-  Por el bien de mi salud mental, por favor, no lo hagas.- Clint rio.

\- Como quieras, amigo. Si supieras lo que hacen esas piernas de bailarina rusa… -Al ver la cara de horror de Steve, Clint rio. -  Ahora vamos, no pagué una cantidad enorme de dinero para pasar la noche parado sin dejar de beber ni comer aunque ese fuese mi sueño. Mi esposa nos matará a ambos si no bailamos un rato.

Sin decir más, Steve y Clint dejaron sus copas en una mesa vacía y salieron a buscar a sus amigos.

 

 

 

 

El patio estaba lleno de rosas y así olía. Era hermoso. La noche se había puesto más fría y James lamentaba no haber traído una de las bufandas que suele usar cuando el viento corre fuerte. El patio externo del palacio estaba vacío, y al fin él podía estar solo con sus pensamientos, aunque estos fuesen feos y dolorosos. James disfrutaba de la compañía de su soledad.

Había evadido pensar en Steve en los últimos meses. Pero eso se había vuelto cada vez más complicado al acercarse la fecha de la boda de Nat. Sin embargo lo había logrado, había llegado a una calma interior que lo ayudaba a superar esas situaciones de ansiedad y de negatividad.

Esta mañana se había despertado de buen humor, sabiendo que su mejor amiga iba a casarse y que iba a ser feliz. Aprobaba a Clint como su esposo: era una buena persona, siempre estaba atento a las necesidades de Nat y trataba de hacer de las situaciones lo mejor posible. Había sido bueno y paciente con él cuando había vuelto de su tour, y lo siguió siendo cuando arruinó las cosas con Steve. Claro que ambos, Nat y Clint, habían estado furiosos con él pero Clint había sido el más comprensivo. Además, le había dado su propio tiempo para rearmar su propia vida y había ayudado a que Nat también lo hiciera. Estaba en deuda con él.

Había estado muy feliz por ellos cuando le contaron que iban a casarse, aquél día de otoño en un pequeño café. El mismo donde ambos enamorados habían tenido su primera cita. El mismo café que Steve y él frecuentaban a menudo. El día de la noticia, James sabía que no había sido el primero en saberlo y había querido compartir su alegría con Steve. Obviamente había sido un cobarde muy orgulloso para hacerlo.

Esa misma noche, momentos antes, había visto a Steve dos veces y ambas veces había descubierto algo.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez después de todos esos horribles meses, James quedó aturdido de cuánto Steve le hacía falta en su vida. Era como si en ese momento, ver a Steve luciendo ese traje, ver sus hermosos ojos azules, James recuperaba el color que faltaba en su vida. Y lo peor había sido escuchar su nombre, escuchar  _Buck_ salir de la boca de Steve. Todo lo que había perdido el sentido, era recuperado.

Y después, verlo bailar con Natasha, toda la paz y calma que había logrado durante todo ese tiempo se había derrumbado en cuestión de segundos. Su mejor amigo, su compañero de toda la vida, su otra mitad, estaba allí siendo el mismo de siempre, siendo la misma alma alegre que solía ser, brindando felicidad y buenas vibras a toda persona que lo rodeara.

Le brindaba a James felicidad, y también tristeza. Porque sabía que, aunque aparentaba ser lo de siempre, algo en él había desaparecido. Una chispa que solo James, su ex mejor amigo, podía ver pero que, en ese momento bailando junto a Nat, la chispa había reaparecido. Pero luego, Steve había levantado la vista y lo había visto a él y, en un segundo, esa chispa había vuelto a desaparecer.

Algo en su interior se había roto y James se había encontrado pidiendo un trago en la barra y, ahora, estaba en el patio, sentado solo con un cigarrillo en sus manos, pensando en encenderlo o no.

En el momento en que se estaba llevando el cigarrillo prendido a su boca, Natasha apareció.

\- James, apaga eso. Vas a llenarme de humo y no quiero arruinar ni mi vestido ni mi peinado.

James sonrió. Ni todo el humo del mundo iba a arruinar lo bella que estaba Nat. Sin embargo obedeció su pedido y apagó el cigarrillo. Natasha se acercó y se sentó junto a él. James pasó un brazo por sus hombros y Natasha se cercó aún más a él.

\- ¿Estas pensando en dejar al novio y escaparte conmigo? -le preguntó James. Nat le sonrió.

\- Mmm, suena tentador. ¿Pero negarme a una vida llena de visitas al hospital a causa de heridas de flechas autocausadas por Clint? No, gracias.

James soltó una risita. Era cierto, Clint podía llenarse de heridas infligidas por él para poder enseñarles a sus alumnos las distintas formas de disparar una flecha y acertar el tiro. Nat y James se habían llevado unos buenos sustos con las primeras veces yendo al hospital pero ahora ya estaban acostumbrados. Nat se había enojado con Clint a causa de su profesión (la arquería era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer a Clint) y sabía que nada iba a detener a Clint de hacer lo que más amaba, y ella no iba a meterse en su camino.           

-¿La estás pasando bien? – le preguntó James.

\- Sip. Me gustaría terminar cuanto antes, pero como mi familia se encuentra aquí, sé que la fiesta no va a terminar hasta que todos estén borrachos y eso no va a suceder hasta mañana en la mañana. – La familia de Natasha había viajado desde Rusia y sólo iban a quedarse en el país por una semana así que James sabía que Nat aprovecharía hasta el último minuto de su residencia para estar con ellos. - ¿Y tú, James? ¿Estas disfrutando de mi noche de esplendor?

James le sonrió.

-Claro que sí Nat, no me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo. – James abrazó aún más a su amiga.

-¿Ni siquiera por un hermoso rubio de ojos claros con esmoquin que le queda pintado? – Natasha lo estaba observando con una chispa de diversión. James soltó un suspiro.

\- Ni siquiera por él.

\- Los dos de ustedes son grandes idiotas. No entiendo por qué no hablan y arreglan sus problemas como los adultos que son.

\- Dice alguien a quien tuvieron que ayudar para que pudiera salir con el chico del que gustaba por meses. – A esa respuesta le siguió un golpe en el pecho por parte de Natasha. – ¡Ouch!

\- Lo digo de verdad James. Ambos están sufriendo y no me gusta saber que dos amigos sufren y que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

\- Lo sé, Nat. Pero la cagué y la cagué muy mal y no puedo volver el tiempo atrás.

\- Si pudieras hacerlo, ¿lo harías? - James cerró  y abrió los ojos, y evitó que de su boca salieran las palabras que de verdad quería decir.

\- Claro que no. Steve sufría estando a mi lado y podía verlo. No querría hacerlo pasar por eso otra vez.

Las noches sin poder dormir con Steve a su lado, tratándolo de consolar luego de una terrible pesadilla (aunque en las mañanas siguientes Steve estuviera con unas enormes ojeras y ojos cansados y la culpa llenaba a James), eran lo que más extrañaba James.

¿Aún lo extrañaba? Sí, y mucho.

¿Se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho? Sí, y demasiado.

¿Aún creía que era lo mejor para Steve? Sí, aunque su corazón le dijera lo contrario.

Natasha lo seguía mirando con ojos dudosos. Si sabía que James estaba mintiendo, no dijo nada.

Ambos amigos se quedaron sentados en silencio apreciando la paz que los rodeaba en el patio, la gente divirtiéndose en la fiesta y la música que sonaba a sus espaldas.

James estaba contemplando el cielo nocturno, la luna y las estrellas brillantes, cuando Natasha habló.

\- Te amo, James. Y deseo que sólo te ocurran cosas buenas, que puedas amar y que seas amado, y que seas feliz. - Hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Lo sabes, no?

James le sonrió.

\- Lo sé, Nat. - Le corrió un pelo de la cara y se lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. - Yo también te amo. - Dijo, y le besó la frente.

James estaba agradecido de tenerla a ella.

 

 

 

Aún con la barriga llena de comida, Steve se dirigió a la mesa de postres. Esta estaba repleta de platos dulces: helados, tortas, tartas de frutas, galletas y chocolates de distintos tamaños y sabores se encontraban a disposición de los invitados para servirse. A Steve se le hacía agua en la boca.

Estaba llenando su plato con una torta de vainilla, una bocha de helado y frutas cuando notó que Bucky se acercaba a la mesa. El corazón de Steve comenzó a latir rápidamente (era increíble que Bucky aún pudiera hacerle eso a Steve) y vio cómo él se quedó parado observando los distintos dulces, fascinado por la cantidad de comida a elegir (Bucky amaba las cosas dulces y tener esa mesa frente a él representaba un sueño hecho realidad). Este recuerdo situación hizo sonreír a Steve y, aprovechando la situación, decidió decirle algo.

-Demasiadas cosas deliciosas como para elegir unas pocas, ¿verdad? – Al escuchar esto, Bucky desvió su atención de un pastel de chocolate y miró a Steve. Al principio dudó de si la frase era dirigida a él pero luego sonrió.

-¿Y quién dice que debo elegir unas pocas, eh? – Steve soltó una risita.

-Es verdad. Estamos en un país libre, así que…

-Además, sabía que iba a ver una mesa especialmente de postres y, por eso mismo, no comí se las otras cosas.

-Wow, fuiste más inteligente que el resto de nosotros.

-Siempre lo soy. – Bucky guiñó un ojo y Steve pensó que por un simple momento, podían fingir que todo estaba bien.

Pero no lo eran.

Este pensamiento desanimó a Steve y debió de haberse notado, porque Bucky lo miró confuso y, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, sonrió otra vez y habló.

-Veo que estás intentando comer algo sano. ¿Fueron los platos principales algo pesados para tu gusto?

-¿Estás bromeando? La porción de torta que me serví claramente demuestra que no quiero nada sano en mi cuerpo.

-¿Y esas frutas qué hacen en tu plato? –Dijo Bucky levantando una ceja.

-¿Y quién dice que no puedo comer frutas? – Steve respondió imitándolo, lo cual hizo queBuckypusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Okay, okay. Terminemos con las bromas y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer… -El corazón de Steve comenzó a latir rápidamente. ¿De qué estaba hablando Bucky?-… ¡Comer!

Steve soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué pensaba él que iba a pasar? Sonrió y asintió. Se dio vuelta para caminar hasta la mesa a donde estaban Sam y los demás, cuando notó que Bucky no lo seguía.

_Claro_ , pensó Steve, _ya no somos amigos_. Pero, ¿Bucky no acababa de incluirlo en la acción de comer? ¿Cómo si los dos fueran a comer juntos? Volvió a enfrentarlo y, viendo la mirada de vacilación de Bucky, le dijo:

-¿Vienes? Estamos todos sentados en una mesa grande. –Bucky lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Seguro? No... no quiero causar problemas.

¿Causar problemas? ¿De verdad pensaba eso? El único problema que le había causado Bucky a Steve había sido abandonarlo y romperle el alma en pedazos. Nada muy doloroso. Para nada.

-No, Buck. Claro que no… Al menos que no quieras. – _Bien, Steve. Tu ex mejor amigo se acerca a ti luego de meses y ya lo estás empujando a hacer algo que quizá no quiere hacer. Mereces un gran aplauso._

-No, claro que quiero.- Bucky sonrió. Dio una vuelta a la mesa y se acercó a Steve. Steve le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y marcharon juntos a la mesa.

En la mesa se encontraban Sam, Tony y Pepper charlando tranquilamente. Sam y Tonny estaban debatiendo las ventajas y desventajas de un nuevo dispositivo tecnológico (Steve se había levantado de la mesa en busca de comida cuando comenzaron a hablar de ello y ya ni se acordaba de qué era) y Pepper observaba hablar a Tony, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Cada tanto, Tony la miraba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ambos estaban completamente enamorados. Pepper hacía relucir lo mejor de Tony y, aunque Pepper siempre estaba feliz, estar con Tony la ponía aún más feliz. Steve pensaba que ellos iban a ser los próximos en casarse y deseaba con todas sus ansias que así lo fuera (Además de que llevaba una apuesta con Clint acerca de cuánto tiempo tardaría Tony en pedirle matrimonio a Pepper).

Cuando Steve y Bucky se acercaron a la mesa, desviaron la atención de los tres amigos hacia ellos. Steve se aclaró la garganta y habló.

-Me encontré con Bucky en la mesa de los dulces y lo invité a que nos acompañara.- Bucky, que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de Steve, los saludó con una mano.

Tony levantó una ceja, Pepper sonrió y Sam, aunque se veía un poco tenso por la presencia de Bucky, asintió.

-Claro, muchachos. Siéntense. –Dijo Pepper amablemente señalando las dos sillas libres que tenía a su lado. Ambos le hicieron caso y se sentaron junto a ella. Tony le pasó un brazo por la espalda y miró a Bucky.

-Así que… ¿Cómo estás, Buckynator? ¿Estás disfrutando del nuevo trabajo? – Bucky había comenzado a trabajar en un taller mecánico del cual Tony era co- dueño. Su amigo de la infancia, Rhodey, lo había abierto hacia un par de meses y necesitaba gente. Bucky siempre había sido bueno arreglando cosas y amaba los autos, así que Tony le había preguntado si quería un lugar de trabajo allí y él había aceptado. Todo esto Steve lo había sabido gracias a Tony porque, Bucky y él, _ya no eran amigos_.

Bucky, que se había llevado una porción de su torta y que seguramente había percibido lo mismo que Steve, tragó rápidamente y le contestó.

-Eh… bien, bien. Me gusta lo que hacemos y no tengo dificultades en reparar las partes que nos traen. Además, mis compañeros son buena gente.

 

_Mis compañeros son buena gente._ Eso quería decir que Steve no lo había sido. Steve lo había hecho sentido incómodo al estar con él, no le había dado espacio, lo había apresurado y eso había llevado a su distanciamiento. Steve ya estaba arrepentido de haberlo invitado a su mesa.

-Eso es bueno, amigo,- dijo Tony con una sonrisa.- ¿No es verdad, chicos?

Todos asintieron y Pepper le dijo que estaba feliz de verlo tan bien. Steve sólo pudo brindar una pequeña sonrisa, y fue salvado de no continuar la conversación cuando las luces del salón se oscurecieron y la música se hizo más fuerte. Una luz más grande se hizo en el centro de la pista de baile, en donde Natasha y Clint aparecieron segundos más tarde. Steve vio que Clint había hecho una reverencia, Nat había reido y luego había puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras que Clint había puesto sus brazos sobre su cintura. Mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música, Steve observó lo felices que eran juntos y sonrió.

-Son lindos juntos, ¿no? – Le dijo Bucky acercándose a su oído.

-Sí, y mucho. Estoy feliz de que ahora puedan vivir el resto de sus vidas el uno con el otro.

-Yo también.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando como la pareja recién casada bailaba. Otros invitados comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos y se movían hacia la pista para acompañarlos. Pepper, que quería bailar desde el momento en que entró al salón y escuchó la música, se levantó de su asiento y se llevó a Tony de la mano. Se acercaron a la pareja, rieron, y bailaron juntos. Sam también se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a una joven con la que había estado conversando durante algunos momentos de la noche. Luego de unos minutos, Bucky habló.

-¿No vas a bailar?

-No puedo bailar.-  _Aunque lo haría si me lo pidieras._

-Podrías si tienes al acompañante indicado. ¿No le vas a pedir a nadie? – _Te lo pediría a ti. Bailaría por ti. Moriría por ti._

-Nah, arruinaría todo y quedaría mal parado.Tú lo sabes, Buck. – _O lo solías saber._

Bucky hizo un movimiento con la comisura de su labio que se asemejó a una sonrisa.

-No lo vas a saber hasta que lo intentes, Rogers. – Dijo y, a continuación, agregó- Bueno, yo sí lo voy a intentar. – Se levantó de su asiento, miró el salón y, cuando pudo fijar su objetivo, guiñó un ojo a Steve. Paso siguiente, comenzó a encaminarse a una mujer que se encontraba sentada en otra mesa hablando con sus amigas. Por lo que Steve podía ver, la mujer era rubia, tenía los ojos azules y usaba un vestido color rojo vino. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Bucky se acercaba hacia ella, le sonrió tímidamente.

_Por favor, no lo hagas._ Pensó Steve. _Por favor, no sigas rompiendo mi corazón_.

Bucky tomó su mano y la besó, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de la mujer se agrandara. Bucky debió haberla invitado a bailar, ya que la chica asintió rápidamente, se paró y tomó el brazo que Bucky le ofrecía. Juntos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Steve sabía que lo que estaba haciendo iba a dolerle pero no podía sacar su vista de ellos. Bucky tenía una mano en la cintura de la mujer y un brazo en su espalda, mientras que ella tenía ambos de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ambos se mecían al ritmo de la música. Bucky giraba a la mujer y ésta le sonreía. En un momento ella acercó sus labios al oído de Bucky y le dijo algo que hicieron reír al morocho.

Esa escena llenó de celos a Steve. Celos porque él no podía ser esa mujer, bailando con Bucky. Celos porque él no podía tener sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de él. Celos porque él no podía hacer reír a Buck, como lo hacía ella.

Celos porque nada que él quisiera hacer podía volver a traerlos juntos, como era antes.

_No. No como era antes._ Porque Steve quería _más_.

Steve quería dormir en la misma cama que Bucky, rodeado de su calor y protegido con su cuerpo. Quería despertarse junto a él, verlo dormir angelicalmente como lo hacía cuando eran niños. Despertarse en las mañanas y lo primero en hacer fuese besarlo. Besarlo en los labios, en la frente, en el pecho, en los hombros (besarlo aún más en el hombro izquierdo, donde sabía que habían algunas cicatrices de la guerra que Bucky tanto odiaba pero que, para Steve, eran hermosas. Cicatrices que mostraban la valentía, el coraje y los miedos de Buckyen su tiempo en el ejército. Steve quería besarlo y mostrarle lo que él veía en él: el hombre más bueno, valiente y hermoso que había conocido). Quería dormirse y despertarse junto a él y decirle _cuánto lo amaba_ una y otra vez, hasta que Bucky lo creyese.

Steve quería tener una vida con Bucky. Justo como Natasha y Clint lo estaban haciendo. Justo como Pepper y Tony lo estaban empezando a hacer.

Pero, si tenía la oportunidad de sólo tener lo que tenía antes (o lo que creía que tenía), lo tomaría. Tomaría cualquier cosa sólo para estar más cerca de él.

Y ahora, mirando a Bucky y a la mujer bailar, Steve sabía que su deseo, su sueño, sus ganas de vivir feliz, nunca iban a suceder. Y eso le dolió. La realidad le dolió. Y con esta realización, Steve sintió que sus pulmones no querían trabajar más y que se quedaba sin aire. La música comenzaba a hacerle doler la cabeza y su visión se hacía borrosa. No quería asustar a nadie y menos arruinarles la boda a sus amigos, así que lentamente se dirigió al baño de hombres.

Allí cerró la puerta, impidiendo el paso a las personas, y se paró frente al lavado. Respiró hondo tres veces y se miró al espejo.

_Puedes hacerlo, Steve. Pudiste mantener tu mierda durante toda la noche y puedes hacerlo por un rato más._

Volvió a respirar hondo por una última vez, se mojó la cara con un poco de agua y salió del baño.

Steve se estaba acercando a su mesa y notó que Bucky y la mujer seguían bailando felizmente. De repente, todo comenzó a suceder en cámara lenta: Buckyinclinaba su cuerpo hacia el de la joven, ella cedía y, con una sonrisa, cerraba los ojos. Luego, Bucky apoyaba sus labios sobre los de ella y la besaba.

Steve sintió como su cuerpo se tensionaba. Ese beso era como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría a su corazón. Y, a continuación, su corazón se rompía en pequeños pedazos. Se sentía así. Roto y sin manera de arreglarlo. ¿De verdad había gente que se sentía así todos los días?¿Gente a la que le rompían el corazón y gente a la cual disfrutaba romperlos?

Una mano se apoyó en el hombro de Steve y este se sobresaltó.

-Hey, soy yo. –Natasha le habló calmadamente, casi en un suspiro. Steve se volteó y la miró a los ojos. Ella lucía seriamente preocupada. Y Steve sabía muy bien por qué. – Si quieres irte a tu casa, Clint y yo no nos enojaremos.

-No, Nat. No podría hacerles eso. Planearon por meses esta fiesta y no sería justo que yo me fuera por… por algo tan infantil como un _beso_. –Con esta última frase, Steve miró al suelo. Estaba actuando como un niño estúpido y lo sabía. Natasha acercó una mano a su mentón y le levantó la cara, quedando cara a cara.

-Steve, no es nada infantil lo que te está pasando. Estoy orgullosa de que hayas venido, a pesar de saber que James iba a venir. Él es un completo idiota y voy a tener unas palabras con él. – Natasha sonrió y Steve dejó escapar una pequeña risa. – Viniste igual porque tus amigos te importan, y eso es lo que Clint y yo valoramos. También sabemos lo difíciles que fueron estos últimos meses para ti sin la presencia de James, así que, como la buena y mejor amigas que tienes, te doy la bendición de que abandones mi boda por tu sagrada salud mental.

Steve sabía que esto último Natasha se lo decía en broma, pero de verdad sabía que si pasaba un minuto más allí, iba a explotar. De verdad estaba agradecido por su amistad con ella. Volvió a mirarla y le sonrió. Luego, colocó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la abrazó.

-Gracias, Nat. Significa mucho que hagas esto por mí. –Natasha le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente y le besó la frente. Cuando se separaron, Natasha agarró las manos de Steve y le dijo:

-Gracias a ti, Steve. Y me gusta que seas fuerte, pero debes saber que no lo debes ser todo el tiempo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –Steve asintió. –Bien. Ahora, vete antes de que cambie de opinión. No te preocupes de los demás, yo hablaré con ellos.

Sin más, Steve le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natasha, le volvió a dar las gracias y se dirigió a la salida del salón. Bajó las escaleras y en la calle llamó a un taxi. Le dio la dirección al chofer y miró por la ventana. Aunque sentía las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caerle de los ojos, no se permitió llorar hasta llegar a la seguridad de su departamento.

 

 

 

 

El beso no había estado mal.

Dora, la mujer con la cual James había estado bailando, tenía los labios dulces y finos. Perfectos para ser besados por cualquiera. Y ella tampoco estaba mal; graciosa, inteligente y muy bella, Dora era el tipo ideal de mujer que tu madre te obliga a casarte. Así que el problema no era ella y tampoco era su forma de besar, no.

Pero el beso se había sentido mal. Incorrecto. Sin chispas, ni fuegos artificiales. Esos que hacen explotar tu cuerpo de cosas lindas. De sentimientos. De amor. Y todo eso James lo había sentido sólo al hablar con Steve, estando con él.

Steve.

Ese pensamiento hizo que James volviera a la realidad. Seguía bailando con Dora en la pista de baile, rodeados de parejas. Cerca de él podía ver a Tony y a Pepper y, un poco más alejado, Sam bailaba con una morocha de vestido azul. Clint estaba bailando, con terror en los ojos y unamedia sonrisa, con la mamá de Natasha. Pero Natasha no estaba en su plano de visión. James miró hacia la mesa en la que había estado sentado antes y notó que Steve tampoco estaba ocupando el lugar de antes.

Alarmado y con preocupación, le explicó a Dora que iría en busca de sus amigos ya que no los veía por un rato largo. Dora le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella lo estaría esperando. James le agradeció con una sonrisa, salió del tumulto de gente y se dirigió hacia los baños.

A unos pasos de llegar a su destino, una mano tiró de su brazo derecho y lo frenó repentinamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, James? – Inquirió saber Natasha. – ¿No estás pensando en irte de mi boda, verdad? Porque si más de mis amigos deciden irse, voy a quedar bailando yo sola.

-¿Más de tus amigos? – James estaba confundido, y no era por todo el alcohol que había estado bebiendo. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quién se fue? – No fue hasta que la pregunta abandonó su boca que James cayó en la cuenta de que el único amigo que le importaba a Nat y que no estaba presente en ese momento, era Steve. Natasha debió de haber notado su realización porque no respondió su pregunta y mantuvo silencio. Detrás de ellos la música seguía sonando.

¿Por qué Steve había decidido irse tan repentinamente sin saludar a sus amigos? (James sabía que él no contaba parte de esa categoría y que Steve no tenía obligación de saludarlo, pero no había visto haberlo hecho con los demás). ¿Es que le había pasado algo grave como para irse? ¿O alguien?

No, eso era imposible. James lo había estado observando toda la noche (Había tratado de no hacerlo pero sus pensamientos siempre volvían hacia Steve) y nadie se le había acercado a hablar por tanto tiempo (Algo que James pensaba era muy estúpido. ¿Es que acaso no veían lo que él veía en Steve? ¿Todo lo maravilloso que él había renunciado ser parte de?). Él único que había estado charlando con alguien había sido James; con unas amigas de Nat al principio de la noche y, más tarde, con Dora.

Dora, a quien James había besado momentos más tarde de haber estado con Steve. Steve, quien había estado sentado en la mesa, observando la fiesta y a las personas que bailaban y-

_Oh._

James miró a Natasha, que lo miraba expectante, esperando algo de él.

-¿Él vio eso? ¿Vio el beso? – Natasha asintió.- ¿Y se fue por eso?- Natasha volvió a asentir. James trago y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Natasha colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de James, obligándolo a enfrentarla.

-James, presta atención. – le dijo seriamente. Él la miró. - Tú y Steve son ambos grandes idiotas. – James puso los ojos en blanco.- No, es la verdad. Están asustados porque tienen miedo de lastimarse cuando en realidad, ya lo están siendo. Estos meses en los que estuvieron distanciados se hicieron más daño que bien y estoy seguro que se dieron cuenta aunque no lo quieran ver. Y yo estoy harta de verlos sufrir así cuando deberían ser felices juntos.

-Nat… No sé si eso…

-No, escucha. – Interrumpió Nat. – Por una vez en tu vida, préstale atención a tu corazón y no a tu cerebro. ¿Qué es lo que te está diciendo en este momento?

_Steve._

_Busca a Steve._

_Quiero estar con Steve._

Por eso el beso con Dora se había sentido mal. Porque James no quería estar besándola a ella, quería besar a Steve. Una parte de él se imaginó los labios de Steve, se imaginó besarlo en todas partes, se imaginó cómo se sentiría eso.

Y pensó que sería la mejor sensación del mundo. Y que quería probarlo.

Natasha seguía mirándolo, pero esta vez sus ojos reflejaban cariño y alegría.

-Ahora: quiero que salgas de aquí, que vayas a buscar a Steve, que hablen como los dos adultos que son y que afrenten la situación. –James sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Natasha lo frenó. – Y, para mañana, espero un mensaje de texto que demuestre que mi decisión de dejarlos ir valió la pena. ¿De acuerdo?

James rió y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Amaba a su amiga con todo su ser.

-James, yo también te amo pero estás arruinando mi peinado. – James volvió a reir y besó la cabeza de Natasha. Se separó de ella y notó lo feliz que estaba.

-Gracias. – Natasha sonrió.

-Ya sé, tonto. Ahora, ¡vete! – Ella hizo un movimiento con las manos como para ahuyentarlo en dirección a la salida. James le guiñó el ojo y corrió hacia la puerta. La adrenalina corría por sus venas hizo que no pensara en detener un taxi pero sí lo hizo correr las cuadras que lo llevarían al departamento de Steve.

Con el corazón saltándole en el pecho, James estuvo dispuesto a enfrentar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

 

 

 

 

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio en el instante en el que entró a su departamento. En el reloj que colgaba de la pared marcaban las 3 am. La fiesta y los sucesos de la noche (y en especial, el beso) lo habían dejado agotado. Sabía que la fiesta iba a seguir en pie por muchas horas más, pero iba serle imposible seguir viendo a Bucky. Suficiente había sido por esa noche.

En su habitación se sacó su traje, la corbata y los zapatos y los cambió por un pantalón jogging, una remera vieja gastada y se quedó descalzo. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua. Luego fue hacia el sillón de su living, prendió la tele, dejó un canal donde pasaban un documental de animales y se acostó.

Debió de haberse quedado dormido porque un ruido que provenía de la pantalla lo despertó. Steve miró el reloj y leyó que eran las 4.30 am. Se incorporó y sintió dolor recorrerle por el cuello. _Maldito sillón,_ pensó. Era cómodo para ver horas y horas de series pero no lo suficiente como para dormir. Estiró su cuerpo y dejó el vaso vacío en la cocina. Justo cuando se estaba dirigiendo hacia su habitación para poder finalmente dormir como debía, su timbre sonó.

_¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién decide tocar el timbre a esta hora de la mañana?_

_Que se joda_ , pensó Steve. Ya estaba bastante molesto con lo poco que había dormido y no quería que lo molestaran. Siguió su camino a la habitación, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó en su preciosa cama. Cerró los ojos y…

_Buzz, buzz._

_Buzz, buzz._

_Buzz, buzz._

Steve volvió a abrir los ojos y llevó sus manos a su cara.

_Buzz, buzz._

_Buzz, buzz._

_Buzz, buzz._

¿Acaso la persona no iba a dejarlo descansar? Steve dejó escapar un gruñido y se levantó de la cama. Mejor era atenderla, escuchar lo que necesitaba y volver a dormir.

_Buzz, buzz._

_Buzz, buzz._

_Ugh._

Steve caminó hasta el interlocutor de su departamento y contestó.

-¿Diga?

\- Steve, soy yo.

_Bucky._

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Steve se preocupó.

-Bucky, ¿pasó algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, no. No pasó nada. Es que… - Bucky hizo una pausa y Steve se preocupó aún más. - ¿Puedo subir?

Bucky sonaba angustiado. En ese momento Steve se dio cuenta que no le importaba el daño que Bucky le había hecho o la promesa que le había jurado al hacerle saber que no se volvería a meter en su camino. Bucky estaba angustiado y se había acercado a él, se había acercado a Steve, y le estaba pidiendo algo a él. A Steve no le importaba nada.

-Sí. Sí Buck, claro que puedes subir. – No esperó la respuesta de Bucky y presionó un botón que lo dejaría entrar a su edificio y llegar a su departamento en menos de un minuto.

Steve tenía menos de un minuto para entrar en pánico y para recomponerse antes de que viera a su amigo.

Ex mejor amigo.

Rápidamente, se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara. Steve se miró al espejo y dejó entrar y salir aire de su cuerpo. Él no estaba soñando. ¿O sí lo estaba? Tantas veces había soñado de volver a tener a Bucky con él que no creería que eso estuviera por pasar.

Pero no, no lo volvería a tener y nunca lo haría.

Entonces, Bucky le pediría algo a Steve, Steve se lo daría (Steve le daría el mundo si así lo fuese), Bucky se lo agradecería y luego se marcharía, y eso sería todo. Luego volverían a ser desconocidos como lo había sido en los últimos meses.

Dos golpes sonaron en su puerta que sacaron a Steve de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Volvió a tomar aire y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió se encontró con un Bucky igual al que había visto en la fiesta, solo que ahora su corbata se encontraba desajustada, el cuello de la camisa estaba desarreglado y su chaqueta estaba sobre sus hombros. La cola de caballo que antes había recogido su pelo perfectamente estaba suelta y algunos de sus cabellos se habían salido de su lugar. Los ojos de Bucky estaban algo borrosos, signo del alcohol que corría en su sangre y la postura de su cuerpo mostraba cansancio, además de que su respiración era agitada. ¿Había estado corriendo? ¿A las 3 de la mañana?

Pero para Steve, Bucky seguía siendo lo más hermoso y bello que había visto en su vida.

Steve se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando y que no debía, ya no era digno de mirarlo, y se corrió de la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Bucky asintió en forma de agradecimiento y atravesó el departamento hasta donde estaba el sofá y la mesa, pasando por delante de Steve. Este último sintió el breve momento de calor que provenía del cuerpo de Bucky, respiró hondo y cerró la puerta.

Cuando se volvió hacia Bucky, él ya había apoyado su chaqueta sobre una silla y notó que estaba inquieto, mirando la habitación como si fuera la primera vez, sus manos entrelazadas. Luego de terminar de observar el lugar, enfrentó a Steve.

-¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Agua? ¿Café? ¿Té? – Le preguntó este último.

-Una taza de té me vendría bien, si no es molestia.- Steve asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Puso agua a hervir y preparó dos tazas que contenían un té que Steve bebía cuando no podía conciliar el sueño.  Con lo agotado que lucía Bucky y con el poco sueño que había conciliado Steve, el té les vendría bien.

Una vez preparadas las tazas, las llevó en una bandeja al living y las apoyó en una mesita que se encontraba en frente del sillón donde Bucky se había acomodado. Él tomó una taza con sus dos manos y se la dejó en su regazo, utilizando su calor para calentarse. Steve, en cambio, tomó su propia taza y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa. Si Bucky quería pedirle algo, Steve quería estar lo más alejado de él posible.

Steve bebió un sorbo de su té, Bucky repitió la acción y dejó escapar un ruido de satisfacción.

-Gracias Steve. Está muy bueno.- dijo y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me alegro que te guste. Lo tomo cuando estoy muy cansado y no puedo dormir.

-¿Y sirve?

\- Hay noches en las que al rato de beberlo, ya estoy dormido. Pero las noches en las que mi mente no para de pensar, ni diez tazas de té pueden hacer que duerma. – Bucky dejó de sonreir y miró al piso. Luego de unos momentos, levantó la mirada hacia Steve y le preguntó:

-¿Cuáles son la gran mayoría: las que puedes dormir o las que no puedes dormir?

-Últimamente duermo más que antes porque trato de cansarme más durante el día, me concentro más en el trabajo y hago ejercicio. Así, cuando llega la noche y es hora de dormir, mi cuerpo obedece. – Bucky asintió. Abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró. Una pausa pasó antes de volver a abrirla.    

-¿Y antes?

-Antes…antes no dormía y, si lo hacía, era por unas pocas horas. Me quedaba leyendo algún libro o adelantaba cosas del trabajo.- Steve miró a Bucky y creyó ver preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Eso no te hacía mal? El no dormir, quiero decir. Hay veces en las que no duermo bien durante la noche y al día siguiente mi cuerpo no funciona como debería hacerlo. –Bucky dijo lo último con una sonrisita en sus labios.

¿De verdad Bucky se mostraba interesado en los ciclos de sueño de Steve o sólo lo hacía para parecer educado y después pedirle algo?

Steve estaba harto con todo esta actuación y deseaba terminar con todo cuanto antes.

Miró a Bucky que seguía observándolo, esperando su respuesta. Steve suspiró.

-Buck, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Qué es lo que me quieres pedir? – La última pregunta hizo que la sonrisa de Bucky desapareciera rápidamente. ¿Es que la pregunta lo había lastimado? Imposible.

Bucky dejó su taza sobre la mesa y volvió a bajar su mirada al suelo. Luego, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. Steve esperó. Las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca sorprendieron a Steve.

-Lo siento, Steve. Siento haberla cagado y siento haberte hecho daño. –Mientras hablaba, sus manos yacían sobre su regazo, jugando con la tela de su pantalón. – Fui un idiota, y sé que no debí haber dicho todas esas cosas que dije pero, te estaba haciendo daño y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en el momento. - Cuando terminó de hablar, Bucky finalmente lo miró.

¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba oyendo? ¿Bucky se estaba disculpando? ¿Y de algo de lo cual Steve tenía la culpa?

¿Qué?

Steve estaba atónito.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me-me estás pidiendo perdón? ¿A mí? – Bucky frunció sus cejas en señal de confusión.

-¿Eh… si? Eso es lo que uno hace cuando lastima a alguien: pide perdón. – Steve estaba sin palabras y Bucky se notaba aún más confuso. – No entiendo por qué estás tan perplejo. Hice las cosas mal y ahora me estoy disculpando.

La única respuesta de Steve a eso fue comenzar a reírse. Y mucho. Hasta tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para no caer al suelo.

\- ¿De verdad Steve? Es la primera vez que podemos tener una conversación seria, donde me arrepiento de haberme comportado como un idiota, y comienzas a reírte. – Bucky comenzaba a enojarse.-  ¿Puedes decirme qué es tan divertido de eso? Porque la verdad es que me estás haciendo sentir un poco mal. –A esto último, Steve se recompuso de la risa y miró directamente a su amigo. 

-Bucky - Dijo Steve suavemente.- No tienes que disculparte de nada. Habías vuelto mal del ejército y yo hice que te sintieras agobiado en tu proceso de recuperación, estando encima tuyo las veinticuatro horas del día, en vez de dejarte lidiar con las cosas de a poco.  –Bucky mantuvo su mirada en Steve. – Yo fui el idiota en la situación y el único que debería disculparse, y eso quiero hacer. Pedirte perdón.

-No, _Stevie_. – El corazón de Steve dio un sobresalto al escuchar su apodo de la infancia salir de los labios de su amigo. Por un segundo sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad.- Tú no tienes la culpa. Yo te alejé de mí cuando más te necesitaba, pensando que no era así. Era horrible ver tu cara de cansancio las mañanas siguientes a una pesadilla mía y, cuando volvías de trabajar, a penas podías moverte. Se me rompía el alma cada vez que pasaba eso. – Al ver que Steve abría la boca para interrumpirlo, Bucky levantó su mano para silenciarlo.- Y no lo niegues. No quería seguir viviendo así, desgastando a todo aquél que me rodeara. Y menos a mi mejor amigo.

Por eso decidí irme. Decidí irme y dejarte para darte la oportunidad de volver ser feliz, de recuperar los meses perdidos conmigo, de volver a ser una persona común y corriente de una buena vez por todas porque, Steve – Bucky sonrió al decir las siguientes palabras – mereces tener una vida llena de felicidad y de amor que yo no podía darte.

Steve miraba a Bucky sin poder creer lo que él le estaba diciendo. ¿Qué él no podía darle una vida llena de felicidad y de amor? ¿Es que acaso Bucky no sabía lo bien que hacía sentirse a Steve estando con él? ¿No sabía que lo hacía sentirse un ser completo y entero? ¿Qué lo hacía sentirse _Steve_?

Pero ahí estaba Bucky, su mejor amigo, su otra mitad, su alma gemela, en carne y hueso. _Bucky_ , quien le estaba pidiendo perdón por todo y que, por aquellas palabras, quería una segunda oportunidad para ambos. Y Steve tenía la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía, de decirle todo lo que quería.

Iba a aprovechar la oportunidad. Esta vez no correría.

Con unos pocos pasos, Steve se acercó lentamente al sillón donde estaba Bucky y, sin dudarlo, se sentó a su lado. Con mucho cuidado, tomó una de las manos de Bucky con las suyas y, al ver que éste no la apartaba, las apoyó en su regazo.

Y, con su mirada en la de Bucky, Steve habló.

-Buck, el dejarme solo no me hizo feliz. El dejarme solo no hizo que me volviera una persona común y corriente. Y el dejarme solo definitivamente no hizo  mi vida llena de felicidad y de amor; al contrario, la volvió oscura y fría. El dejarme solo me dejó perdido y sin rumbo. Mis días no tenían fin y, a veces, tampoco tenían razón. Tu partida, Bucky, me dejó _solo_. – En los ojos de Bucky comenzaban a aguarse y unas gotas amenazaban a caer. Cuando la primera gota rodó por su mejilla, el pulgar de Steve la atrapó en una suave caricia. Con una mano apoyada en su cara, Steve continuó. – Tu presencia, Bucky, era la que le daba felicidad a mi vida. Tu compañía era la que me daba una razón de vivir, la que me brindaba el valor de levantarme día a día, el saber que ibas a estar conmigo pasara lo que pasara.

Bucky, estos meses sin ti hicieron darme cuenta que te necesito como tú me necesitas a mí y que no quiero vivir mi vida sin que tu estés a mi lado. Quiero brindarte mi apoyo en todo lo que te propongas hacer y quiero hacerte feliz como tú me haces a mí. Y, te pregunto, ¿quieres volver a intentarlo? – Al terminar de decir esto, el corazón de Steve latía con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía un poco aterrado pero ahora tenía una sensación de alivio al haber confesado sus pensamientos.

Bucky, lleno de lágrimas pero con una sonrisa extendida por todo su rostro, asintió rápidamente. Steve también lo hizo y, sin quedarse con las ganas, abrazó a su amigo fuertemente. Bucky lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

Ambos se sentían más felices y aliviados. Sin embargo, había algo pequeño seguía haciendo ruido en el fondo de sus corazones y quería salir a la superficie. Cuando ambos sintieron que ninguno iba a desaparecer mágicamente, comenzaron a desprenderse del abrazo lentamente.

Steve aún no quería separarse de Bucky y, por lo que notaba, Bucky tampoco quería hacerlo así que dejaron sus brazos a la altura de las cinturas del otro. Steve también notó que Bucky estaba mirando su cara con mucha atención, pasando desde sus ojos hasta sus labios, deteniéndose allí. Steve también miró los labios de su amigo, prestándole atención al color cereza que habían tomado de haber sido mantenidos apretados por un tiempo. Bucky debió haberse dado cuenta porque estaba sonriéndole y Steve sintió que un calor le corría el cuello y las mejillas.

Tenía ganas de besar a Bucky y Bucky tenía ganas de besarlo a él. Y tenían muchas ganas. Sin detenerse por un segundo y, con un poco de la valentía que aún le quedaba, Steve se inclinó hacia Bucky y lo besó en los labios.

Fue lento, tímido y muy dulce. Un perfecto primer beso para los dos. Cuando se sintieron a gusto, lo profundizaron y lo hicieron un poco más íntimo. Las manos de Steve rodeaban el cuello de Bucky y éste se mantenía agarrado a la remera de Steve, no queriendo dejarlo ir. No queriendo romper la burbuja mágica que se había creado en el poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que hacerlo cuando empezaban a quedarse sin aire pero sin separarse de ninguna manera. Apoyaron sus frentes juntas y se sonrieron.

-Creo que es seguro decir que he querido hacer eso desde el momento en que te vi en la fiesta.- Dijo Steve primero. Bucky rió.

-Yo he querido hacer eso desde el primer momento en que te vi cuando regresé del ejército.

-Bueno… ahora podemos hacerlo todo el tiempo que queramos, cuando queramos, donde queramos.

-Y yo digo que sigamos haciéndolo en este preciso instante. – Declaró Bucky con una sonrisita.

-Y yo digo que quiero complacerte con todo gusto. – Y, más feliz que nunca lo estuvo, Steve juntó sus labios y besó a Bucky con su alma.

Porque eso quería demostrarle. Que, después de mucho tiempo, él volvía a tener una.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Tengo pensado hacer un epílogo que siga el día siguiente de la boda. Están bienvenidos a darle kudos y compartirla! Pueden hablarme a mi TW @hesaidbuck y en mi Tumblr @minyardbucky. ♥


End file.
